


You're Gorgeous

by Undercore



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Jack is a smol lil' potato, Jack's flustered, M/M, Mark's got his eye on jack, One Shot, but they do know of eachother, con - Freeform, have fun reading, lil' kiss, shoutout to everyone called Janice :), they're not friend yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark meet for the first time ever. Mark likes what he sees and Jack is a flustered smol potato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gorgeous

Jack sat at his booth, signing a t-shirt one of his fans had laid out in front of him. He shot the girl a wide smile, asking for her name. "J-Janice..." She stuttered, clearly nervously. " Janice.." He hummed, taking a sharpie and writing at the bottom of the cloth, " What a nice name.." The girl smiled, blushing. " Here you go, Janice!" He smiled, handing back the shirt. " T-Thanks- uh... H-High five?" She whispered, holding up her hand. Jack grinned " High five!" slapping their hands together. The girl turned around quickly, giggling while she rejoined her friends. 

Jack's eyes wandered over to the booth across of him. There was Mark, or as he was better known as, Markiplier. He was talking to a small group of friends, laughing and talking while he signed things. Jack sighed, watching him with a longing. He didn't know Mark personally, sure Jack had seen him at cons and expos but he'd never really talked to him. He was a big fan of Markiplier, he'd be the first to admit it, but all he wanted to was just.. Say hi.

 

" Excuse me, sir?" A small voice caught Jack's attention. His icy blue eyes snapped back to the things in front of him. A young girl stood in front of him, her parents a couple of steps away. " Hey, kiddo. What's up?" He asked,  
Smiling at her. He loved kids.

" I wanted to know if you could take a picture with Mr. markiplier with me? My sister is a really big fan of you guys but she couldn't make it here because of college. " the little girl paused, staring  
at Jack with big eyes. " Please...?"

Jack gulped, looking back at Mark. The man had left his friends group and his booth for a moment and was- oh Jesus Christ fucking lord he was coming this way. He felt a tug on sweater. " sir?" He nodded, his eyes not moving from the angel that's as making his way towards them. " Of course, kid. I-I'd be happy to!" He pushed away from the table and got up, walking around the table, meeting with the man next to the girl.

" Hey.. Jack right?" Mark greeted him, patting him on the shoulder. Jack nodded, smiling at him weakly. Oh Jesus, he had just touched him oh my god this was not happening he knew his name Christ this wasn't Fair and - " My name's Mark." The black haired angel said, putting his arm around-his-arm-armarmarmaroundmeohmygod. 

Jack almost squeaked when Mark pulled him closer to him, practically squashing them against each other. " Smile.." He breathed into the irishman's ear and Jesus fucking christ no. Jack instantly smiled when he saw one of the parents pull up a camera. The little girl walked over to them, looking up  
at them with a little knowing smile and oh my god she did this on purpose, she planned all of this.

A couple of camera flashes later and the girl was waving farewell at them as she walked off with her parents. Mark had pulled away from him, but his hand was still on his shoulder. " So Jack, you're a youtuber too right?" the half Korean inquired, looking at Jack with a lazy smile and this just wasn't fair, smiles like that should be illegal or at least ticket worthy. Jack would have answered, but his throat felt way too dry and he knew he wouldn't be able to say anything so he just nodded, smiling shakily. " I've seen you before.. I think I watched a couple of your vids, you're quite funny dude." Okay and okay no no Mark- Mark No you can't oh god he just complimented him oh my holy fuck.

" Hey, Jack you okay? You know you can say something, right?" Mark inquired, his hand slowly slipping off of his shoulder but where was it going - oh. His hand's was firmly placed on his lower back" Come one, you look a little dizzy, it might be best if you sit down." Mark said, pushing Jack towards a seat.

Jack nodded, his cheeks heating up. God, this wasn't happening. Shakily, he sat down on the plastic chair before looking up at Mark again. 

The famous youtuber was looking down at Jack with hooded eyes and a look, a look Jack didn't feel comfortable having directed at him in such a public area with so many people. Mark ran his tongue over his lips, as if anticipating something. Jack's eyes snapped down again, staring at his hands. God, this man drove him crazy. He met him a couple of minutes ago and already Jack failed at speaking, needed to sit down and was being eyed by the man of his dreams. Jack squeezed his eyes shut. God damn it, he should have stayed in Ireland. 

" Hey.." A deep voice interrupted his thoughts. "Nngh?" Jack squeaked, flinching at the sound. Smooth Jack, fucking smooth. Mark smiled, resting his warm, soft hand on his shoulder and why was Jack suddenly so hyper aware of everything Mark did!? " Would you like to get some food after wards?" Jack opened his mouth to decline whatever the man had said, before it registered properly and he clamped his mouth shut. Oh Jesus Christ, today was not the day he had expected. Mark had just- he has- date date. 

" S-Sure.." Jack said, smiling a little as he looked up again and he really wish he hadn't, he wish he had moved away from Mark the moment the little girl had been finished with her pictures. He should have pushed Mark away when he put his hand on his back, he should have said no to the date because that all led to Mark looking sexy as fuck.

Mark, with dilated pupils, stared down at him, his lips slightly parted. " Jack..." He breathed out, beginning to lift his hand, Jack held his breath. God, this was not the time for this, he barely knew this man- well the man barely knew him, Jack had watched pretty much all of Mark's video when he was sick and had to do something, so he had gone on a markiplier video binge. 

" Hey Mark! D'you wanna- Oh." A tall man suddenly interrupted them, his voice trailing of when he noticed that Mark wasn't paying any attention to him. Instead the man's chocolate brown eyes were focused on Jack who was staring back with Icy blues. " Mark..." The man began, a warning tone in his voice. Jack's gaze flicked over to him for a second, but in that moment where he wasn't watching the other man, he suddenly felt warm fingers wrap around his neck. Surprised, he refocused on Mark and God his face was dangerously close. He watched as Mark chew his lip, obviously hesitating.

" Mark, Bob, Felix and-" The man began again, making his way towards Mark with fast steps.

Mark looked at him for a split second, before growling " Fuck it" and pressed his lips against Jack's.

He squeaked in shock, his arms flying up to grasp Mark's shoulders to push him away- because what!? But then his brain actually registered what was happening and his hands slowly wrapped around Mark's neck, his eyes falling closed. He felt a spike or arousal in his gut has he heard Mark let out a small moan. God, he was sexy, he was freaking gorgeous with deep voice and those lips, Jesus fucking Christ they were perfect-

Suddenly the american's soft lips were gone, the warmth of his hands ebbed away. Surprised, Jack's eyes flew open. " What the fuck Mark!?" The tall man hissed, holding said man by his shirt. " What the fuck was that!? This is a public convention, there are children here for Christ sake!" He hissed, trying to catch Mark's attention which still on Jack, watching the irishman's every move. Gulping, the latter stood up on shaky legs, giving the half Korean a small wave before stumbling back to his booth.

Jesus Christ, this was not what he had expected today at all.

He looked back to see Mark still watching him with a predatory look in his eyes and the tall man, Wade? He guessed lecturing him.

Yeah, not what he had expected at all.


End file.
